Christmas! Candy
by Magica Ring
Summary: Let's see how Misa and Usui celebrate their Christmas!GO to the story. I'm not good at summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my friends! Here I'm with my second Maid sama story.

Oh! And I forgot the Disclaimer last time. So here it is.

Disclaimer: Maid sama doesn't belong to me. It's by Hiro Fujiwara.

I just own the plot.

I hope you enjoy it...

Dec. 24 

It's the evening before Christmas. Everyone busy in their shopping for their dearer ones.

Even the demon president of Saika High is looking somewhat cheerful.

She is in a shop of varities of clothes. Sakura insisted Misaki and Shizuko to help her for buying frilly dresses for Christmas. After an hour of shopping Sakura forced

Misaki to buy a dress. But Misaki doesn't like to waste money over her. So she just told Sakura that she already has one.

"You can't refuse this time Misaki. It's Christmas! Just enjoy for once in a life". Sakura said

in a manner by wearing a smile that no one can refuse.

By that Misaki couldn't hurt her feelings and was looking for a dress but in stead of buying for her, she ended of buying dress for Suzuna and a purse for her mom...

A small smile appeared in Misaki's face that "after so many years of her father had left

them with a huge amount of__dept, they did manage to cover 75% clear. And now a very small

amount is left".

Then the smile turned to hatred and she unknowingly crushed her teeth. After seeing the sudden change in Misaki's face Sakura and Shizuko came to her side... "Ne Misaki, forget about past and let's enjoy the present which will never return to us again. Why do we waste our precious moment, due to some harassing past?" Sakura said to Misaki calmly... and Shizuko nodded.

"Misaki then realized that she was in her dream of hatred towards her father that

she forgot she is with her friends who are now looking very concern towards her".

And that's what makes her worry even more.

"No. no Sakura, I was just t...thinkig that which color suits you more. Hmm...

Pink! I think Kuuga will also prefer pink color for you..." Misaki said to her red haired friend in a shuttering way.

"You think so too Shizuko". Sakura then tried to distract Misaki from her own world.

'But you know Misaki, "I prefer to celebrate my Christmas with my parents".

"Don't you think it'll more fun when we are with our parents. Everybody wants to spend time in this special occasion with their parents even if they who has a quite number of family member". Sakura said comforting Misaki and added with a little blush on her face "but I also give some time to Kuuga too, Ha-ha..."

Shizuko nodded and smiled but then again it strikes to Misaki that "Usui, he's alone.

Or may be not. But he never mentioned his any family member other then her mother".

"Hmm... should I invite him?" She thought loud...

"Invite who?" Shizuko asked and Sakura gave a confused look at Misaki.

"No...n….n...no one." Misaki shuttered and cleared her friends.

"Don't lie Misaki its Usui-kun you're thinking about... Go invite him Misaki.

He always seems protected towards you. Now it's your time to return the favor".

Sakura said in a giggling manner...***

By that Misaki blushed and screamed "I was not thinking about that perverted alien".

But it was too late, they already gone to the next corner.

'Phew! "May be I should invite him. He must be alone. I don't let him feel alone this time.

I'm lucky that I've my mom and sister but he doesn't have any of his family members."

Misaki thought and felt a pity towards him..

Then she saw a scarf. A light grass green scarf with a yellow much like brown color stone in the hem of the scarf. Also a little embroidery in the side with gold color...

A smile appeared on her lips and she bought it for her one and only

Perverted outer-space alien of planet pheromone.

8:05 pm

Misaki on her way to her home she saw a candy stall, the candy she used to eat when she was in her middle school. She got nearer to the stall and told the seller to give some candy.

The man who looked like in his early 40s, recognized her and gave a gentle smile with a special candy.

Misaki looked amused. She never saw a candy like that before. It's dark red in color and was heart shaped with band attached to its bottom connected with a stick.

"How much it cost sir?" Misaki asked.

'No dear, it's a special candy called "Christmas candy" for you. Give it to whom you never want to be separated other than your family members.

And here is the candy you can share it with your family.' The salesman gave another candy (a different one) to her.

"Thank you. Marry Christmas!" Misaki waved him.

"Marry Christmas child." The salesman replied.

At home:

"I'm home... What's this suzuna?" Misaki was dumbstucked after seeing the five stair cake.

"Onee-chan! I got a cake in my lucky draw Christmas special. Suzuna replied and added after seeing Misaki's expression "Don't you think it's too big for us?"

"Aaa...haha... its ok Suzuna good job. As expected of her." *Misaki thought the last part.*

9:00 pm, Misaki in her room:

Misaki's Pov :

"Today was such a tiring day. Should I call him? It's already 9:00. What if he's going to tease me? Or if he refused? At least I can try."

Any way now or never...

After two minutes.

Cring! Cring!

A pair of green eyes looked his caller ID and suddenly a smile appeared on his lips.

"Hello Ayuzawa!" What a present surprise that Ayuzwa, the biggest man hater called a handsome man at nine in the evening." A teasing tone was heared on the line.

##End of chapter 1####


	2. Chapter 2

####Here is the chapter 2## enjoy.

"Shut-up! Alien." Came Misaki's pissed voice from this side. Then she added in a shattering manner "U…usui are you f..free to…tomorrow?"

"Yea! Why?" He smirked as he guessed already.

"Can y…you c...come to our house for Christmas?" "If you want to." She said last part very quickly.

"Yes! I don't have any work to do. Even if I've you is my first priority. Anything for you Misa-chan!" He replied in a very sweet tone.

"Shop saying weird things Idiot! Come at the evening." Said an angry Misa.

"Aww! Why Misa-chan? Do you want me to wish you at night?"

"Pervert! Do as I said. Come in time. Bye!" Then Misaki cut the line and fumes red like a ripe red strawberry and murmured softly "he doesn't waste a minute to tease me..."

The next day. 25th Dec. 

Misaki woke up early and finished her morning duties. She then went to the kitchen and saw her mom making something for today. She went to her mom and greets her. And gave a hand to her mom what she was making.

After finishing all the work it's getting dark outside. This moment made our Misaki blush slightly for no certain reason. Well, there's a certain reason but she didn't want to face it even if in her mind.

She then was going to her main door to hang a "STAR" in the top of the gate but as she was about to open the gate with a rush, she bumped in to a certain tall figure but he managed to take her form from falling to the ground.

"Oh! My. What's that?" Then she opened her eyes and realized the position they're in. Her outer space alien encircled his one hand around her waist and another one managed to retrieve what he brought there. His face was dangerously close to her.

"If you both are going to make out in the way like this then please do inform me that I mayn't disturb your sweet moment". Suzuna's voice heard from the door. Then they parted with Misaki with red face with anger as well as embarrassment and Usui with a smirk.

"Keep your eyes open idiot! Watch where you are going". Misaki said in a command voice.

"I am but I didn't expect Ayuzawa did want to welcome me by falling over me so I could catch her in time..." Usui said in very playful manner as he does like to see the blush that appeared on her face. Which is deep red right now?

"Stop it or I'm gonna kil..." "Oh! It's Usui-kun, you already arrived. Misaki was waiting for you since morning". Said Minako with a smile. Misaki was cut-off by her mom and blushed to the roots of hair after hearing what she said.

"Who is waiting for a pervert like him?" Misaki cleared.

Usui gave a husky smile to her and greeted Minako and Suzuna.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Ayuzawa" (he gave her a flower and bowed like a gentlemen).

"Merry Christmas Suzuna" and gave her the red, blue and white balloons he brought with him.

"Thank-you Usui-kun". They both said simultaneously and went inside after invite Usui.

Shuzuna added something which is easy enough to heared "I don't mind if you hold hands".

They both heard but acted as they didn't hear a bit.

"Oh! You forgot to wish somebody". Usui said to a still red Misaki.

"Hhm!' Misaki consumed what he said after few moments and replied "Like you remember to wish me". Of-course she regretted what she said.

His eyes got large and a smile appeared on his lips. Then he placed a sudden peck on her cheek said "Merry Christmas! Ayuzawa".

She was about to protest but after seeing his peaceful smile her heart melted away. "Merry Christmas! Usui" She said in a shy manner which Usui found cute.

"Now come inside unless you want to get a cold". Misaki said heading ahead.

"If Ayuzawa will be going to take care of me then Yes!" was his only reply.

"Argh! God please help me to control my anger at least for today". She thought in her mind and this time she makes sure it wouldn't be loud.

Time passed with so much fun. Suzuna was happy with Usui's jokes. This makes Misaki's heart even more melt with pleasure. She never see Suzuna in that cheerful like this moment even her mom… Time seems stop and for a moment she didn't want it to past. She absorbed the sweet charming moment…

Misaki was watching the three of them not far from the kitchen with a smile plastered on her face. Usui noticed this and also noticed a lonely tear in her eyes just about to fall but she managed to wipe it with her hand. Her mom also noticed but remained silent. She knows very well that it's not her job to wipe those tears this time but Usui's. So Minako gave a smile to Usui and blinked once.

After some time, they cut the giant cake and eat dinner. Minako and Suzuna went to their room after thanking Usui. Minako gave a warm hug and wished him good luck as she just discovered Usui's secret. Well as a mother she does know what's on his soon to be going Son-In-Law's mind.

Usui was confused by Minako's words but recovered by Misaki's word.

"Did you enjoy?" asked Misaki with hesitation.

"Yes! Beyond my imagination." He replied.

They were alone in the kitchen…

"Ok! So what are you…" she stopped in mid sentence coz' he was very close to her.

"W…What are you doing?" Misaki asked nervously.

"Why were you crying?" He asked.

"What?" She questioned…

"You heard it right". Usui replied.

"He saw it." She thought.

"Yes! I saw it." And don't try to lie.

"His alien power again reading my mind". "No...I was just…" She tried to lie but

"Lie and you'll get the punishment." He stated.

"Ok! You won. I cried because I saw my family this happy since I...I don't know when. Thanks to you Usui. It's only because of you. You cheered up my days." She replied with a cute blush.

"No Ayuzawa it's you who made my day very light in a day like this. I never experienced such a pleasure in my life before. I never had a family like this. You are the one who make me realized that what it feels to have a family, to have friends, TO HAVE YOU." He said the last part an inch away from her."

She got crimson red and looked the green eyes in front of her. Her heart was beating very loud like it's going to explode soon. After a moment of staring those emerald eyes she suddenly remembered something.

"Wait here Usui!" She said and ran to her room.

After two minutes she returned with a scarf which she bought for Usui and gave it to him.

Usui was shocked from head to toe. And couldn't belief what he just saw.

He then hugged Misaki and said in her ear in a very low wisher "Be with me Misaki, forever."

Her heart sank to the bottom and she felt like a too heavy stone loaded in her chest after hearing her name came form Usui's mouth. She then responded him by hugging tightly...

Then she felt something cold touched her ring finger, and didn't know what it is.

Her eyes are wide open and she couldn't comprehend the sudden proposal.

"What are you thinking". He asked.

She was debating with her own feelings and finally responded "None other than you" with a smile, with a blush, with a hug.

"Is it a yes?" He asked knowingly.

"Of course idiot! She cleared. Then their face coming closer but the candy she bought fell to the floor (of course it has covered) which was in her pocket.

They both looked at it and Misaki remembered what the salesman said earlier.

She then smiled and gave it to Usui.

"What's this Misa?" He asked Misaki.

"Open it". She replied.

He did as she said. And again shocked. But he was grinning like she made a mistake to give him at the time like this.

"He took a bite…"

"Second bite…

"Third bite…"

"Common asks already". He thought.

"How is it?" Came the question as he wanted it to come.

Then less than a second he caressed his lips to her.

"Now tell ME, how is it?" He asked.

PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE ALIEN! A loud noise came from the kitchen.

Minako and Suzuna were already slept with cotton in their ears as they expected it to come. And Suzuna was slept with her new dress.

Minako gave her daughter a wristwatch as present and a necklace to Suzuna.

*End*

Marry Christmas! to all of my readers. Please tell me how was it with this review button

Again sorry for any kind of mistakes.


End file.
